Four swords: Los mundos unidos
by DezxD1
Summary: ¿Nadie a pensado que las copias del héroe tuviesen sus propias historias? el cual cada uno de ellos sabe su pasado pero nadie mas y que solamente fue un sueño o algo que si ocurrió ellos tendrán que recordar su pasado también sus enemigos anteriores :en este un mundo se reunirán sus peores enemigos , aliados como amigos o alguien muy cercano a ellos. ¿Podrán recordar sus pasados?
1. Chapter 1

En un pueblo misterioso (0¬0) se encontraban varias familias una de ellas comprendía de dos hijos ,un padre y una madre estos se diferenciaba por la razón de tener o mantener dos hijos ya que en ese pueblo las familias apenas se podían mantener dos personas como máximo, pero para mantenerse el padre trabajaba todo el tiempo la madre trataba de llevar algo de comida para sus dos hijos ,y bueno uno de ellos hacia entregas y el menor estudiaba para un futuro mejor (?) .Un día el hijo mayor comenzó actuar raro ...

-¿Que paso con el mayor abu? (abuela abreviado)- sigue contando-

\- ¿Seguro? - sip-

\- Aquel hijo llevo a su hermano a bosque y volvió solo el mayor eso hizo que la madre se preocupara , después llego el padre preguntando por el menor pero ninguno le respondía o se atrevía a decirle que paso ...pasaron dos semanas la madre se había enfermado y el único hijo aprovecho y se la llevo lejos,el padre llego y solo encontró a su único hijo y le pregunto que había pasado porque su mama no estaba el niño sonrió de una manera que para el señor era difícil de describir,después de esto aquel niño agarro el cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa Después de eso el señor pudo salir con vida de aquella casa que ahora esta destruida (señalando una montaña la cual estaba dicha casa).

-Entonces todos murieron excepto el padre no?-

-El señor solo dijo que había alejado aquel niño de este pueblo nunca mas lo volvieron a ver.(dijo después de levantarse de la silla y mirar a la ventana con una cara deprimida y preguntándose por que aquel niño había actuado de esa manera solo era un inocente niño en ese entonces)

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE EPI(?)


	2. ¿Quien es ella?

Unos chicos estaban en el bosque se les conocían por ser iguales pero había unas diferencias entre ellos por el peinado,vestimenta y lo mas importante el carácter aunque eran la misma persona uno tenia o se enojaba rápido,uno calmado,uno alegre,uno en especial que era la sombra de ellos y el ultimo tomaba el liderazgo.

Y la preguntan ¿que hacían en el bosque y mas de noche? (¬ 3¬)

En el largo trayecto guiados por Azul por tener el mapa se encontraba un gran silencio entre ellos hasta que...

- **Tengo miedo** -dijo uno de ellos para romper el silencio que había entre ellos,esta personita se le distinguía por ser amable, kawai,por llevar vestimentas rojas,su cabello era ordenado,ser alegre este siempre trataba de hacer felices a otros(así ¿quien no quiere a Rojo?)Este agarro el brazo de uno en especial.

- **¡Suéltame Rojo¡** -este era otro chico tratándose de quitarse del brazo el pequeño e inocente Rojo,hizo que se cayera Rojo ,era conocido por llamarse Azul por su vestimenta,el cabello era mas desordenado y su actitud lo diferenciaba bastante era quien no toleraba que lo le ayudaran le hacían sentirse inútil,trataba de ayudar a todos aunque la mayoría de veces las personas se reían de el por equivocarse razón por golpearse,caerse entre otras.

- **Azul siempre ¿vas a ser así con Rojo?** -dijo aquel chico dándole la mano a Rojo para que se parase este era el mas calmado del mundo muy conocido Vio(okno :v) su vestimentas eran color violeta,su cabello se podría decir que nada lo desordenaba (que suertudo),ya como dije antes es muy calmado,paciente,inteligente su labor era calmar a una personita.

- **Vio dime tu secreto de como estar calmado siempre con el** (señalando al azulado quien al acto seguido volteo con una mirada asesina hacia el verde)-este rubio llamado link bueno antes de que se dividiese le llamaban así pero ahora con sus otros el tenia que llamarse Verde tal como su nombre dice vestimentas verdes,era el líder,su cabello era algo parecido al de Vio.

- **...No lo se ya soy así por naturaleza-** dijo Vio alzando sus hombros y mirando a Verde.

- **Oigan ya llegamos a una ...** (ojeaba el mapa en busca de una casa o cabaña en este) **...** **¿casa?en medio del bosque ¬ ¬ ¿quien quisiese vivir apartado de todos?** -dijo el azulado algo confuso.

De repente sale una sombra extraña del chico violeta,diciendo:

\- **Es este el lugar que Zelda me dijo** (señalando la puerta de aquella casa)-tratando de formarse como una se llamaba Shadow o lo mas conocido la sombra del héroe vestimenta negra, cabellos morados su actitud era tranquila pero cuando le hacían algo al violeta este se transformaba un demonio al acto.

- **¿Quien ira primero?** -dijo el azulado mirando a los demás los cuales negaron con la cabeza y lo señalaron.- **Olvidenlo no me respondan ya se la respuesta...pero¿donde esta Rojo?** -dijo volteando lentamente hacia la casa y miro una parte oscura que estaba a lado de la casa...

- **Awwww ¿Te preocupas por mi? que lindo-** dijo Rojo quien salio de las sombras abrazando al azulado quien no hizo nada para quitá el mundo suspiro del alivio.

- **Ya suéltame** **-** dijo Azul sonrojado por la acción o cariño que le daba el rojizo.

- **¿Por que no tocan la puerta?** -pregunto Shadow señalando la puerta.

- **Que ya voy** -Azul se fue acercando a la puerta y antes de que la tocase se abrió la puerta.

- **Ya es un poco tarde no crees** \- dijo una chica de cabello morado acercándose muy cerca al azulado, lo cual esto hizo que el rojizo se enojase (muy raro de el).

El titulo ...en fin quien sera esa chica aviso que inventare nombres algunos serán sacados de un juego online pero no estoy segura

VIO:Te estas convirtiendo es Shadow

YO:Bueno escribo aquí eso cuenta no?


	3. Yo no se de que hablas

**-Ah ...lo siento si no me presente mi nombre es Lyra un gusto de conocerles** -(dijo acercándose mas al Azulado quien se cayo.

- **Auch...** -dijo Azul,parándose del suelo.

- **Creo que eh escuchado se nombre...eras amiga de Vaati ¿cierto?** -pregunto Verde.

- **Pues si aunque yo considero a Vaati mas un enemigo que amigo** -dijo Lyra pensativa mirando a Azul,Rojo,Vio y Shadow.

- **Vaya entre tu y Vaati ocurrió algo** -dijo Azul con una voz algo pervertida? (señalando a Verde quien este estaba sonrojado).

- **Cállate...** -dijo Verde muy apenado y sonrojado.

- **Jajaja ustedes son muy graciosos y son de diferentes lugares por lo que veo-** dijo Lyra sonriendo **.**

- **Eh...pues supongo que no todos somos de Hyrule o parte de el, bueno excepto el(señalando a Shadow)** -dijo Verde.

- **Oye se que no soy de aquí incluso ella lo sabe no le tienes que decir ¬ ¬** **-** dijo un Shadow muy cerca de a Vio no le molestaba eso aunque le daba pena.

- **Bueno yo lo que quiero decir es que veo cosas o diferencias que otros no ven** -explico Lyra.

En esto Shadow se quedo razonando y vio que Lyra miro a **su** Vio y el se puso delante de Vio de esta manera ( o_(¬ ¬) ,resalto en su mente" **es que veo cosas o diferencias que otros no ven** ".

- **Ehhh...Shadow ¿que haces?** -dijo Vio sonrojado por el abrazo fuerte que su sombra le daba como si lo estuviera cubriendo de algo.

- **Solo te protejo** -dijo Shadow.

- **Aquí no Shadow** \- dijo Vio demasiado sonrojado.

- **Pero todos nosotros venimos de Hyrule ¿cierto chicos?** -pregunto Verde a los demás.

- **...No recuerdo** \- dijo Vio tratando de recordar.

- **Yo tampoco...** -dijo un Rojo.

- **...** -Azul quedo en silencio y negó con la cabeza,en ese momento Lyra se acerco.

- **¡TU eres especial!** -dijo Lyra señalando al azulado lo cual hizo que este se sorprendiera ante aquella acción.

Todos miraron al azulado sorprendidos.

- **¿De que hablas?** (muy nervioso) **Yo soy de Hyrule -** dijo Azul muy nervioso.

- **Pero...**

- **Disculpe Lyra aquí esta el informe que Zelda nos mando a traerle lo sentimos si tardamos mucho es que teníamos mucho trabajo que hacer y aparte es muy tarde** -dijo un Rojo interrumpiendo a Lyra.

- **A gracias ...bueno tienes razón es muy tarde y ustedes tienen que descansar... pero antes** -dijo Lyra acercándose al azulado al violeta para susurrarle algo en el oído.-Bueno que duerman bien.

- **Gracias,nos veremos otro día o noche** -dijo un Verde algo confundido ante la acción de Lyra.

Todos se fueron adentrándose al bosque .

- **¿Y Azul?-** dijo Rojo al mirar a su alrededor sin encontrarlo.

- **Oye si verdad no esta de todos modo el sabe ir a casa mas si tiene el mapa ¬ ¬u** -dijo Verde pensativo.

- **Vio...** -dijo una sombra tratando de separar al violeta del grupo.

- **Eh...¿que pasa Shadow?** -dijo Vio después de salir de sus pensamientos.

- **¿Que te dijo esa niña?** -pregunto Shadow adelantándose a Vio para detenerlo.

- **Nada interesante-**

- **Eso no es motivo te estas concentrado mucho se te va a sobre calentar tu cerebro-**

- **Je tienes razón...-**

- **Me vas a decir lo que te dijo ¿si o no?-**

 **-Esta bien solo te lo diré a ti mientras pienso en eso...no se lo digas a nadie-**

- **Bien no se lo diré a nadie...-**

- **Ella me dijo que todo saldría a la luz tarde o temprano que teníamos que estar preparados y lo que le dijo a Azul creo que fue otra cosa no estoy seguro.**

- **Entiendo...bueno vamos acelerando el paso para alcanzar a Rojo y a Verde.**

- **Si...** (mirando a la luna)

- **En la casa de los links** -

-(¿Por que es frase sigue en mi cabeza? por lo que yo se soy de Hyrule... lo soy...ya no soy...)-pensaba Azul pero fue interrumpido por...

- **Oye ¿te separaste para llegar mas temprano que nosotros?** \- dijo una sombra.

- **Si fue por eso-** dijo un Azul enojado.

- **Le tienes que agradecer a alguien** -dijo Shadow para después recostarse de una pared.

- **Cierto...mañana** -dijo Azul dejando su espada y su escudo en el suelo.

- **¿Ya tienes sueño?** -pregunto Shadow con una risilla.

- **...Si y quiero dormir ¿puedes salir de mi cuarto?** -dijo Azul cansado.

- **Bien ya me voy** -dijo Shadow para después cerra la puerta y ver que los demás links contando a **su** Vio que habían se fue directamente al violeta para abrazarlo.

- **Estoy cansado vamos a dormir** -dijo un Shadow que no soltaba a Vio.

- **Esta bien vamos** -dijo un Vio tratando de caminar.

- **No enciendas la luz** -dijo shadow para ocultar su rostro en el pecho del violeta.

El violeta alzo una ceja.

- **No me gusta la luz-** afirmo Shadow tratando de hacer que el violeta entrase al cuarto.

Mientras en una sala estaban dos links.

- **Rojo ¿no crees que ya deberías irte a dormir?** -dijo Verde al ver a Rojo quien bostezaba.

 **-No tengo sueño-** dijo Rojo con los ojos cerrados (tan kawaii).

- **Te llevo a tu cuarto** -dijo Verde tratando de llevar a Rojo a su cuarto,quien finalmente lo logro.

- **Gracias...oye Verde Azul actuó extraño con lo que le dijo Lyra ¿crees que estará bien?** -pregunto un Rojo preocupado.

- **Si ...mejor descansa ¿si?** -dijo un Verde pensativo.

- **Esta bien** -dijo un Rojo mirando a Verde como salia de su cuarto.

 **CREO que este capitulo fue demasiado largo y no se que mas comentar...¿quien no ha sido despertado o despertada por los rayos del sol en sus ojos? a mi la mayoría de veces me levantaban así (el personaje de lyra sale en un juego)su vestimenta roja tipo vestido,cabello con rizos y color morado,lleva un rubí en la frente bueno como un accesorio,tiene astas (casi tipo venado y si es raro XD)en su cabeza y siempre lleva un libro flotando no me imagino a Vio con ese poder ya Shadow y yo estuviéramos bien muertos .**

Shadow: **tienes razón .**

Yo: **ojala Vio no aprenda levitación de objetos voy a tratar de que no se acerque a Lyra.**

Shadow: **Si igual yo...¿en que juego hay muchos?...aparte tu escribiendo con la luz apagada es extraño.**

Yo: **uno que te enseñare mas tarde :D ...si no quiero luz tenemos algo en común por ahora.**

Shadow: **:D otro juego mas.**


	4. Nueva misión :D

- **Gracias Señora por dejarme dormir en su casa lo siento si fui una molestia** -dijo un chico rubio que se estaba despidiendo de la Señora.

- **Tranquilo mas bien te lo debo agradecer por salvarme de ese ladrón** -dijo un la Señora.

- **No se preocupe de todas maneras estar cerca, no creo que me vaya aun** (necesito encontrarlo)-dijo el rubio ya caminado hacia un mercado que estaba cerrado.

Mientras en una casa ...eran las 3:00 A.M ...(muy temprano)

Alguien se asomaba en la puerta donde Verde ya hacia durmiendo cómoda y se acerco a la cama de Verde para después sobre el.

- **¡Verde despierta!** -grito Rojo abalanzándose sobre Verde.

- **Eh que!¿que pasa?** -dijo Verde asustado ante aquella acción.

- **Ups perdón ¿te asuste?** -pregunto Rojo.

- **Si ... ¿Para que me despiertas tan temprano? son las tres de la madrugada-** dijo Verde mirando sorprendido al reloj- **No dormí nada** \- (-_-)

- **Hay una misión que me dijo la princesa Zelda...hay que hacerla** -dijo Rojo bajándose de la cama.

- **¿Cual es?** -pregunto Verde sentándose en la cama.

- **Mmmmm era algo sobre los conteos de crímenes que hay en cierto lugar y dar un vistazo de ese pueblo...** -dijo Rojo tratando de recordar- **A también va ir alguien especial** -sonriendo.

- **¿Quien?** -dijo Verde.

Rojo se acerco a Verde y le susurro en el o do de tal manera que Verde se puso como un tomate.

- **Rojo... entre el y yo no hay nada** -dijo Verde sonrojado.

- **Aun no todavía** -dijo sonriendo Rojo.

- **¡ROJO!** -

- **Mejor me voy a despertar a los demás** \- dijo Rojo saliendo de la habitación de Verde.Y buscando la habitación donde se encontraban Vio y Shadow.

Arrimo la puerta y se encontró una escena muy tierna(Para las fans de VioxShadow).En la habitación había dos camas una era de Vio y otra especialmente de Shadow. Pero lo que había encontrado Rojo era un Vio durmiendo pero era protegido por un Shadow quien lo abrazaba como si fuera de su propiedad (¿lo sera?).

- **Que bonito...ojala yo pudiese pasar por eso** \- (No querrás)dijo un Rojo desanimado, pero eso no evito de tener miedo al acercarse a esa pareja tan tierna durmiendo, por que el mas inocente del grupo tenia miedo... se podía decir que Shadow era algo solo algo posesivo con sus cosas contando a su Vio se comportaba de una manera un poco agresiva o extra a.

- **Mmmm..eh..¿Rojo?** -pregunto un Vio aun con los ojos cerrados.(Haki _ )quien vea One piece lo entenderá )

- **¿Como lo supiste?...Bueno días** -dijo Rojo volteando hacia el pasillo.

- **Te escuche y Buenos días** -dijo Vio abriendo sus ojos.

- **Perdón no quería despertarte así** -dijo Rojo aun volteando y apenado.

- **¿Como que ...olvídalo** -dijo Vio recordando lo que había pasado en la noche.

- **Bueno mejor me voy** -dijo Rojo ya saliendo del cuarto.

- **¿Hay una misión verdad?** -pregunto Vio con la cara en la almohada.

- **Si tenemos que ir a una parte dentro de poco...pero si quieres le digo a Verde que irán ustedes mas tarde** -dijo Rojo.

- **No ya me iré alistando** -dijo Vio tratando de separarse de aquel abrazo que le ofrecía protección y al sentarse en la cama y sintió un terrible dolor en su parte baja(Duele mucho)dijo en su mente tratando de no hacer una mueca de dolor.

- **Voy a ir a despertar a Azul** -dijo Rojo saliendo de la habitación y encontrándose con Azul.

- **Ya no es necesario** -dijo Azul ya vestido,apoyándose en el muro y mirando el muro del pasillo.

- **Por lo que veo ya no** -dijo Rojo sonriendo.

- **Ven Rojo ya prepare el desayuno** -(Yo: o este tipo no es Azul)dijo Azul para ir directo a la cocina.

- **Espera un momento tu cocinas?** -pregunto Rojo sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

- **Si por alguna razón me dio ganas de cocinar** -dijo Azul dándole el plato de comida a Rojo.

- **Esta muy rica** -dijo Rojo para seguir comiendo y disfrutando la comida.- **Se te da muy bien cocinar donde aprendiste a cocinar así?** -pregunto Rojo.

- **No lo se...** -dijo Azul mirando el agua de un si eso le recordase de algo.

- **Oigan** -dijo Verde interrumpiendo la conversación.- **Vaya Rojo cocinaste?** -mirando los platos de comida que estaban en la mesa.

- **No fue Azul** -trato de decir Rojo sin dejar de comer aquella comida tan deliciosa.

- **¿Que?** -dijo Verde sorprendido por lo que había dicho Rojo y mirando al azulado quien estaba distraído con el agua de aquel vaso.

Verde se sentó para probar aquella comida- **Sabe demasiado delicioso...no le echaste veneno verdad?** -pregunto Verde.

- **No soy Shadow** -dijo Azul sin quitar su mirada del agua.

- **Yo no pongo veneno en sus comidas seria un desperdicio** -dijo Shadow mirando al azulado y con una coloración roja en su mejilla(ellos dos son enemigos naturales creo que sabrán el porque).

- **¿Y Vio Shadow?** -pregunto Rojo mirando al peli morado.

- **Ya viene...creo** -dijo Shadow mirando en la direccion del pasillo.

- **¿Que le hiciste ahora?** -pregunto Verde mirando a Shadow.

- **Nada que no quisiera** -respondió Shadow sin dejar de mirar el pasillo.- **Saben mejor le llevo el plato de comida a mi Vio** -agarrando su plato y el plato de Vio, caminando hacia la habitación.

- **Vio te traje tu comida** -dijo Shadow al ver a su Vio recostado en la cama.

- **Te odio...no te acerques a mi...** -dijo Vio mirando al techo.

- **Si también te quiero...come tu comida ya vamos a salir** -dijo Shadow dándole el plato de comida a su este estaba tratando de sentarse en la cama.

- **Me duele...¿quien cocino?** -dijo Vio probando la comida.

- **El tonto de Azul** -respondió Shadow.

- **Vamos a ir primero al castillo Verde para encontrarlo** -dijo Rojo ya en la puerta de la casa.

- **Si Rojo no me lo tienes que recordar** -dijo Verde sonrojado.

- **Estaremos muy lejos de casa no?** -pregunto Azul.

- **¿Que tan lejos hay que ir?** -pregunto Vio apoyándose de su sombra.

- **No te preocupes de todas maneras te puedo cargar** -dijo Shadow sonriendo.

- **Shadow...** -trato de terminar la frase pero por el dolor no pudo.(Pobre Vio)

- **Bueno ya estamos todos no?** -pregunto Verde.

- **Si** -todos afirmaron.

- **Entonces vamos al castillo** -dijo Verde sonriendo.

Vio no pudo evitar lo inevitable y después una misión...siento que me va tratar de matar(mejor me escondo).

Vio: **¿Donde están?** -con la espada en la mano.

Yo: **No me encontrara aquí** .(debajo de una mesa)

Shadow: **Tampoco no hables o nos encontrara**.

Yo: **Me debes rupias no me enferme :D.**

Shadow: **después te lo pago.**

Yo:Susurro(Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo) **nos vemos**


End file.
